


Mother-Henned

by robindrake93



Series: Percico Angst and Fluff Month 2020 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Percy Is A Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Nico is being haunted by Percy Jackson's ghost.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Percico Angst and Fluff Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865698
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178
Collections: Percico Angst and Fluff Month 2020





	Mother-Henned

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Do not reupload/repost my fics.

“Percy,” Nico said as he looked at their reflections in the mirror. “You are the most annoying ghost I’ve ever met.” One would think that haunting a would be for something exciting - Nico was still holding out for a love confession - but so far Percy just _mother-henned_ Nico from the afterlife. As if he hadn’t been doing enough of that when he was alive.

“Your teeth will rot out if you don’t brush them,” Percy said. He made for a strange ghost. For one, Nico could touch him and when he _did_ , he got memories of Percy’s life from it. For two, Percy was completely out of Nico’s control; he couldn’t be bossed around or made to do anything he didn’t want to do. It was annoying. “You already look dead. You don’t need to add missing teeth to the look.”

Nico gave Percy a dry look. He brushed his teeth, though. It was the only way to get Percy to shut up. And Percy did make good points in favor of oral hygiene. “Alright, I’ve brushed my teeth. You can go now.” 

Percy just looked at him. Probably. Percy was there but not really. He looked like a smudged oil painting. Nico had never seen _that_ before either but Hades refused to talk about Percy Jackson’s ghost. 

Nico made a shooing motion. He didn’t want to be trapped in the bathroom all night. 

Percy didn’t budge. 

Nico sighed and melted into shadows. Shadow travel didn’t feel like a crazy fast rush anymore. It came as natural as anything, though if he had to describe it, he would say that it felt like sliding into the water. When he came out in his bedroom, Percy was already there. “You gonna watch me sleep all night like a creep?” Nico asked as he turned down his bed. 

It was hard to see Percy’s expression. “I promised to protect Nico. I promised. Promised.” His voice faded. 

Nico got into bed and told himself that this was fine. His aching heart told a different story. Seeing Percy like this - a half creature, dead but forcing himself into the land of the living for Nico - made nausea twist up in Nico’s gut. He felt like all his organs were growing and his bones were shrinking. It felt awful. “At least lay down like a normal person.”

Percy hesitated. He laid down beside Nico. 

Nico took a deep breath. Then he reached out and touched Percy. 

A memory of Percy’s, sitting on a boulder and looking at a strange scar in his right palm. The weight of his heart in his chest spoke of great pain. 

Nico forced himself out of the memory with a gasp. He didn’t let go of Percy’s arm. “Where did you get the scar on your palm?”

Percy looked more in focus than before. That happened too, when Nico touched him. He looked almost alive and Nico could make out his facial expressions. “Luke…” Percy muttered. “He tried to kill me with a pit scorpion.”

Nico hadn’t known that. He would have kicked Luke’s ass harder if he had. 

Confusion clouded Percy’s features. “I have to talk to Luke. I have to convince him to come back.” The dead were easily distracted. Percy looked around as though expecting to see Luke Castellan. He closed his fingers, made a fist. 

Nico squeezed Percy’s arm. He slid his hand down to lace their fingers together. It took effort to squeeze his fingers between Percy’s cold ones. “No,” Nico said. “You have to look after me. You promised you’d look after me.” 

Luke had already been reborn. Normally, no one would have a hope of finding the reborn but Percy broke every law Nico knew of. If anyone could track him down, it would be Percy. 

Percy’s eyes focused on Nico again. He smiled, that warm and friendly smile that made butterflies flutter in Nico’s stomach. “Right.” He said and sounded almost like his old self. “I’ve got to protect you.” Percy touched Nico’s cheek with his free hand. “And you need to sleep now.”

Nico’s eyelids grew heavy. He didn’t try to fight it, knew that whatever powers Percy had gained in death were too strong. He fell asleep still holding Percy’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I wanted it to be...but I thought something was better than nothing.


End file.
